The present invention relates to disposable garments such as diaper, incontinence pants and training pants and a method for attachment of elastic members around leg-holes thereof.
Such garments are usually provided around the leg-holes with the elastic members and, in general, the elastic members are fixedly bonded to at least one of the top- and backsheet.
With the garment put on wearer's skin, excretion leak often occurs along approximately lower halves of the respective leg-holes and therefore it is preferred to arrange the elastic members extensively over said approximately lower half of each leg-hole so that the garment may tightly fit the wearer's skin particularly over this area.
However, the garments of such type having conventionally been proposed and commonly put to practical use as well as the methods or apparatuses for making them have taken no account of the extensive arrangement of the elastic members extensively over said approximately lower half of the leg-holes and have suggested neither method nor apparatus to achieve such arrangement.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide disposable garments and a method for attachment of the elastic members around the respective leg-holes thereof so that said elastic members may be arranged more extensively over the approximately lower halves than over the upper halves of the respective leg-holes.